


How to woo your local guardian

by Dunedainarcher24



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunedainarcher24/pseuds/Dunedainarcher24
Summary: When you find your ship landed on the planet surface after a rather messy misson nearly gone wrong the last thing you expect is to receive is good old hospitality.
Relationships: Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	How to woo your local guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear friend Ghosty the sweetheart that introduced me to Destiny 2, as a means of working her up and embarrassing her because she is just too cute when flustered!

This mission could only have gone worse if the enemy had destroyed your ghost. The enemy horde had been massive and all of them stronger than the average grunt. You head back to your ship, coated from head to toe in blood, guts and gore, to find it landed and hatch open. You're not expecting company so you have your gun at the ready.You carefully creep through your ship following the slight clattering that seems to be coming from the galley.Once you have found a good sneak attack position you whip around the corner and see purple and ribbons and..... "Saint? Why are you in my kitchen?"

"Ah! There you are! Your ghost sent us a message that you have had a rough day. I thought I might draw you up a hot bath and prepare you a nice dinner! I'm only halfway way done with this roast. Go, have a nice soak."

Stunned, you meekly obey as he shoos you out of the kitchen giving your backside a soft Pat. Saint softly stares after you for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling to himself as he gets back to the roast.

You quickly slip into the bathroom and press your back to the door but before you can catch your breath, you notice the state of the room.  
Saint has redecorated to make the tub and it's soon to be occupant look like an enshrined deity. A hundred candles bathe the room in their soft flickering light, a wide, purple silk ribbon has been rolled out to create a path through lilac flower petals, smaller ribbons drape over the ends of the tub filled with barely steaming water as more petals softly float on the water's surface.  
Flustered and awe struck that the Titan had done this for you, you hop into the tub, hoping to get a quick scrub down when a floral scent hits your nose as your foot hits the luxuriously warm water. He treated the water with scented oils. Oh no. How are you supposed to take all of this? It seems almost like a declaration of love! 

You slip into the bath and start scrubbing, determined to ignore the insinuation, and before long you emerge from the bath clean and feeling significantly more like a person than the creature that had crept into the ship originally, you towel off before realizing that your armor was far too dirty to slip back into. You look around and find that Saint lived up to his name. He had left a clean set of clothes from your closet out for you to find when you finished your bath.You don the clean clothes, and walk back to the kitchen to check on the mighty Titan of legend, with your mood much improved. 

"Welcome back! How was the bath? I'm just putting the finishing touches on the bowl. Go ahead and have a seat at the table." 

You take a seat at the seldom used furniture and thank him for the warm bath. It feels a little strange seeing Saint without his helmet, but the feeling flies right out the window as he sets the steaming bowl in front of you. Once again you find yourself in awe as you reconfirm what Saint has made. Beef Bourguiginon is no simple dish. He's been here a while. And as you look back at your most auspicious guest he holds up a spoon. 

"I'm sure you've realized it by now, but just to be clear about how I feel about you, my goddess, I love you. Not only did you rescue me from the vex but you have healed my soul and pushed back at the clouds of confusion that shrouded my mind. I have much to thank you for, but I don't know how. But in trying to think of ways to go about thanking you I realized that I didn't just see you as my savior, but as the light of my life. I don't intend to press myself or my feelings on you. If you want me to leave, I will." 

He waits a few moments, quietly looking for some sign, while you struggle to get your voice to work. It's clear he misreads the silence as he stands to leave saying, 

"I think I understand, I'll go-"

You quickly cut him off grasping his forearm and gently tugging him back into his seat, as desperate words pour from your lips. You tell him honestly how you loved him back long before this but didn't know how he felt, how all you had seen here had blown your mind and left you speechless, how much you wanted him to stay.

"..." 

He's silent for a moment, having never heard you say so much at once. Finally he smiles, he kisses your forehead before he offers you a spoonful of soup. 

"Then I am yours to keep."


End file.
